What Do You Say
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: A Reba fanfic story based on the song What Do You Say by Reba Discontined
1. Stuck At A Red Light Outside An Adult

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of her affilated character

* * *

* In this story Jake is 4, Kyra is 7 and Cheyenne is 13

"Reba I'm home," Brock said

"You are 3 hours late," Reba pointed out.

"I know," he said, "I'm sorry. I was stuck at a red light"

Reba put her hands on her hips.

"A red light," she said, "come on Brock. You can do better then that"

"Reba it's the truth"

"Brock… you know the deal"

"It's true," he exclaimed

She shook her head. She was too tired to fight with him.

"Where did you get stuck?"

"It was outside the adult book store," he mumbled

"That must have been interesting," she said.

"Believe me it was," Brock sighed, "but it wasn't fun. Jake had another one of his chest pains. Kyra and Cheyenne were fighting-"

"Is Jake okay," Reba asked alarmed

"Yes… his pills took care of it," Brock explained

Jake had been diagnosed with heart failure about 3 months after Brock and Reba divorced. Brock was with the kids when Jake had a heart attack. 5 months later Jake was doing somewhat better but his doctor, a good friend of Reba's explained that he would need a heart transplant soon.

"Reba please don't… I have to be… I mean with Jake sick and Cheyenne a month away from giving birth… please-"

"Brock! Can you complete a full sentence?"

"I realize the last time I was late-"

"You can still see them," she said, "last time I was very hurt by what happened with BJ-"

"BJ left me," Brock said quietly

"Oh Brock… I'm sorry"

"You… want to try again," Brock asked

Reba slapped him.

"OW what did you hit me for," he asked

"I'm not a second rate prize," she said, "you want me back you have to EARN my trust again and that isn't gonna be easy. You done me wrong and how do I know you won't do me wrong again?"

"Because I promise you I won't," he said

"Actions speak louder then words Brock," Reba said, "I don't know how you're going to prove it but you will just have to prove it is all"

"I'll… I'll try," he promised, "um… do you… do you think maybe I could take the kids tonight"

Reba sighed.

"Not tonight Brock," she said, "but maybe you can take them over the weekend"

Next: Jake asks Brock a really tough question

Kyra gets a great idea

Cheyenne and Van have a fight over how they are going to discipline their unborn child


	2. His Son Say Daddy What Are All Those X's

"Daddy why do I have to be sick," Jake asked a few days later

"What do you mean buddy," Brock asked

"Why is my heart bad," Jake asked

"Oh," Brock said, "honey I wish I knew but I don't have the answer to that"

"Will I ever get better," Jake asked

"NO VAN," Cheyenne said, "WE ARE NOT GOING TO DISCIPLINE USING THAT BARBARIAN FORM OF PUNISHMENT… END OF STORY CASE CLOSED"

"Cheyenne spanking isn't barbarian"

"Yes it is and we are NOT going to do that. As a matter of fact I don't want to make punishment a part of discipline"

"So you want us to raise a spoiled brat," Van yelled

Brock thought for a minute before answering Jake's question. He wanted to reassure him and at the same time he couldn't lie. Jake would see right through a lie.

"We all are doing everything we can to get you better," he answered finally

Jake seemed to accept that answer.

"Van I didn't say I wanted us to raise a spoiled brat"

"Well if we don't hit her when she does something wrong and otherwise punish her how are we going to teach her right from wrong"

"The way my parents raised me"

"Are you saying you were never punished? That's stupid"

"When I get better am I gonna be able to do all the things I used to do," Jake asked

"Yes you will when you get better," Brock promised him.

"When am I gonna get better," Jake asked

I wish I Knew," Brock said

Jake pouted a little sick of being sick.

"It isn't stupid," Cheyenne said, "you're stupid"

"No you're stupid," Van said, "You can do what you want but-"

"If you even think about it," Cheyenne said, "you're outta here"

"You can't penalize me for my thoughts," Van argued

Cheyenne groaned.

Jake was struggling to breathe. His medication wasn't working. Brock was getting ready to take him to the hospital again when Kyra had a better idea.

"Daddy what about you're 1N.O. machine. It can give Jake the air he needs," she said.

"That's a really good idea," Brock said, "and it may save us a trip to the h o s p i t a l"

He spelled it so that Jake wouldn't be scared. Thankfully the machine did work and got Jake going again.

"Feel good," Jake chanted causing his father to laugh and nod.

"Okay," Brock said, "just a little"

Next bad news gets Jake asking a lot of questions and Brock tries to change the subject.

1 Nitrous oxide


	3. As The Light Turned Green He Changed The

Brock picked Jake up on Saturday to take him out to lunch.

"Brock," Reba said, "make sure doesn't have anything he can't have"

"I know that Reba," Brock said, "despite what you may think I'm not a mo-ron"

Reba chuckled and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Reba," he said with a smile

Reba nodded. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. He knew. She knew.

Brock and Jake got stuck at a red light.

"Are you and mommy going to get back together," Jake asked

Brock smiled and tried to answer that.

"Jake mommy and I love each other and that's why it's best that we aren't together."

"But I thought love was a good thing daddy?"

"Not when your love hurts you and you hurt your love," Brock explained, "So what are you thinking about having for lunch"

Jake shrugged.

"If you were healthy and could have anything you wanted to what would be some of the things you would pick"

Jake grinned.

"Pizza," he started.

"Yes that's yummy," Brock admitted, "What else would you pick?"

"Ice cream," Jake giggled

"Oh you are **definitely **my son," Brock laughed.

He loved ice cream too.

"French Fries," Jake continued

Brock couldn't help it. He cried.

"Daddy why are you sad," Jake asked

"I'm not," he said wiping his eyes, "so what else would you eat if you could"

"Grilled cheese," Jake added, "without the crust on it"

Brock smiled remembering the crust incident. Jake wouldn't eat his grilled cheese sandwich because it had crust on it. This was back when he was still healthy.

Next: Brock gets Reba's permission to take Jake to a football game


	4. Started Talked About Football As They Mo

When Brock came over to the house on Saturday he came over a bit early so he could talk to Reba.

"Reba," he said, "I want to take Jake to a football game"

"Brock are you plain out of your tree? What if he gets hurt?"

"Come on. It's a football game not the museum of knives and scissors"

"What if his beeper goes off? What if they have a heart for him?"

"I'm sorry. I'm missing the point"

"Come on Brock. I have seen you at football games. You're going to want to stay even if they find a heart for him.

"I'm kind of offended that you would say that Reba," Brock said

"Offended? Let me pretend to care. The answer is no"

"REBA!"

"Stop yelling. You're going to give me a headache"

"I'll stop YELLING WHEN YOU CHANGE YOUR ANSWER"

Reba looked annoyed.

"PLEASE for JAKE'S SAKE say yes"

"I don't want him exposed to that. Do you know what football players do to congratulate each other?"

"We'd be up in the stands, near the exist so we can leave if he gets called or if he gets sick.

Reba sighed

"Okay," she said, "But you have to be home after the game and you need to leave immediately if his beeper goes off. You have to call me if there is any problem and I will **not** have him exposed to any nonsense. I mean it Brock. You know how tough I can be."

"Yes I do," Brock admitted.

Next: Reba and Brock are in the waiting room as Jake is taken into surgery


End file.
